My Little Angel
by Gamerz227
Summary: Yutaka X Minami. I had a surge of poetic inspiration and had to write this. My 4th fic. Its short, not even half the length of my Konami story. I would appreciate some reviews as I am still a new writer. :) Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thanks for 400 views :'D
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Angel_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 1:**

_My little angel_

_With salmon pink hair_

_Don't ever cry_

_Because I'll always be there_

"Minami-chan…? Is that you…?"

_My little angel_

_With large green eyes_

_They sing songs of spring_

_And make the sun rise_

"Minami-chan…?"

_My little angel_

_Your sweetness unmatched_

_Your heart is pure_

_With mine attached_

"Mi..na..mi..?"

_My little angel_

_It's you I care for_

_I'll always be here_

_Forevermore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

'…what a strange dream...what time is it?' Yutaka asked herself. She rolled out of bed, got dressed, and went out into the living room, sleepy-eyed.

"Hey Yu-chan, you're up late" Konata said, half-distracted by her role-playing game.

"I am?" Yutaka said sleepily, looking at the clock that read noon. "Oh no, I slept that long?" Yutaka exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah, but it's ok, I've slept for longer Yu-chan" Konata stated, clicking away at her controller.

"Hey Onee-chan…can I play with you?" Yutaka asked, walking over slowly.

"Nah sorry, this game's only one player" Konata said, but then added, "I would play something else for you, but I'm almost at the boss level."

"Oh it's okay, I'll just go see if Minami-chan's free." Yutaka said happily.

"Good idea Yutaka, tell me if you trigger any flags tonight" Konata teased.

"What are flags?" Yutaka asked, confused.

"It's not important." Konata said.

"Okay," Yutaka said, and called up Minami.

"Yutaka…" Minami answered.

"Hey Minami-chan, Are you free?"

"…yes…"

"Can I come over? Or is now a bad time?" Yutaka replied.

"No…you can come over…"

"Cool, I'll be there as soon as I grab something quick to eat." Yutaka exclaimed happily, "See you soon, Minami-chan!"

Yutaka grabbed a quick bite to eat from the fridge and asked Sojiro to drive her. He agreed, but also asked her to tell him if she triggers any flags.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Yutaka got to Minami's house and was immediately tackled by Cherry "Cherry, cherry, quit it," She screamed while laughing hysterically. Cherry was licking her face a lot and wouldn't get away until Minami walked over and brought her in the house. Minami then went back outside and picked up Yutaka to carry her inside. "Minami-chan…?"

"Yutaka…?"

"Can I rest in your room; I'm so worn out…" Yutaka said, still panting from laughing too hard.

"Sure…" Minami said, carrying the frail girl to her room and laying her on her bed. "I'll be right back with some medicine…It might help…" Minami said, leaving the room. Yutaka looked around and saw a notebook next to Minami's bed. She opened it and started looking through the pages. It was a notebook full of different kinds of poetry. They were in her handwriting too. Minami walked in just then and went bright red.

"Minami-chan, I didn't know you were a poet…" Yutaka said, amazed.

"…yeah, I sometimes write…when I'm alone…" Minami said, hiding her bright red face. Yutaka got curious and flipped to the last entry. She read it and started to cry.

"Yutaka…what's wrong, are you ok?" Minami asked, looking at Yutaka, concerned, still holding her medicine.

"Minami-chan, that last poem…" Yutaka said through tears, "Is that about me…?"

"…yes…" Minami said, blushing.

"It's the sweetest thing I've ever read…" Yutaka said, looking up to reveal her smiling face.

"I'm glad you liked it…" Minami said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Both of them had time to calm their emotions. Minami gave Yutaka her medicine then got her a glass of ice water. Then Minami sat next to Yutaka on the bed and rested her hand on Yutaka's stomach. She looked out at the wall.

"Yutaka…"

"Yeah, Minami-chan?"

"…how do you feel about…girls…?" Minami asked.

"Well all of my friends are girls so I guess I like them…why?" Yutaka asked.

"It's just that…I like this girl…" Minami said.

"So be her friend, you're so sweet, just approach her like you did with me and she will see how amazing you are, Minami-chan!" Yutaka said cheerfully.

"…that's not what I meant…" Minami started, "I feel like…I love this girl…" Minami said, worry clouding her face.

"Minami-chan…Your secret is safe with me, I don't judge anyone. To be honest, I don't know if I'm like that or not." Yutaka said truthfully.

"Yutaka…" Minami said, "The girl…is you…" At this point, Minami was sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding her face from Yutaka, out of shyness.

"Really, Minami-chan…? That's why all those poems about love towards the end…and that last entry…?" Yutaka said, "Minami-chan…"

"Yutaka…?" Minami asked, turning around slightly, to be embraced tightly by Yutaka.

"You're such a sweet girl…no one's ever been this sweet to me…Minami-chan…what does love feel like…?"

"…like you need the person…like they make your day begin…" Minami stated, "…like you'd only be happiest with them…"

"…Minami…chan…?"

"…Yutaka...?" Minami was taken aback by Yutaka wrapping her arms around Minami and slowly, passionately kissing her.

"I love you, Minami-chan…" Yutaka said, smiling.

"I love you too…Yutaka…" Minami said, showing the sweetest, most pure smile ever. Minami's notebook fell off the bed, and opened to the last entry. It was titled, _My Little Angel._


End file.
